Purple eyes
by BabyAngelStar101
Summary: Madeline was transferred into an academy where it's all boys. She's the kind that finds smiling worthless, this calls for the hero to turn her world around. As soon as he erases the memory of him accidently flipping her skirt. Not to mention maybe competition?(Fem. Canada x America)
1. Staring Contest

**Alright, it's my first time making a Hetalia story...oh well! Take it away Prussia! Just kidding, go back to your corner of shame. Nobody loves you. Just kidding come back. But don't get too close. Hey, what did I say about touching!? The hair is a no-no, Hun-Hun. Don't eat it either.**

* * *

Being the (one of the) only girl(s) in an Academy that is ruled by drooly boys can be...mind blowing, and can cause you to be paranoid. And have nightmares after being notified she would be going to this Academy 3 months before she actually attended.

The only way to lie a girl who is not very pliable to new environments is if you trick her into believing that the academy is filled with sophisticated boys, with polished attitudes and teeth brighter than the sun.

Thanks Mom. For lying.

Our little babushka-kin is Maddie Williams. She's pure Canadian, she's got aboot in her blood and doesn't say much. Her appearance and characteristics gives off the vibe that she's not _too_ social. Her long light maple syrup wavy that reaches her elbows in two high pigtails, glasses that are almost too big for her innocent, violet eyes. Two pins of maple leaves that pulls away bangs to keep her eyes open. A beret that sits on her head like a mushroom, and smile that nobody bothers look at.

She never smiles. If anything, it began pointless to a point that if the world can only see through her, then she can only confirm that she's not worth anything. Less than half a cent even.

(•ω•)

A nice, lean teacher kindly led her through the unfamiliar halls that echoed silent voices of people in her age set. They were silent, too muffled, too suspicious yet unostentatious. She feels deep down in the depths of the oceans that there is a friend waiting for her, a sign of light. To swept her off her feet and can look into her eyes.

But for now, she prays that one person could look at her in the eyes for 5 seconds.

She enters the classroom, pulling down her maroon/yellow plaid as far as she can tug (which covers only half of her thighs). She inhaled as much oxygen she can contain in her lungs. She exhales as enters the classroom, nearly tripping over her own shoes. She glances over at the class and gasps. The blood never ran faster through her cheeks.

There are so many weird boys! There's a boy with ten thousand eyebrows on his face, she's wondering how his face can carry that many pounds. There's another one with white hair, and nobody points out how weird that he's playing with a chick the size of his fist. Is he an albino? Another is a bisexual that's always carrying around a rose in his mouth, tiny blood drips from his mouths. There's a strange boy with silver hair, very very tall. He seemed nice until she notices the blood that drips from his ankles and drains out through his shoes.

"A girl!" One exclaimed.

The silence never pierced her ears so hard. She never heard a room go quiet just because of her.

She closed her eyes for the sake of embarrassment. The different voices came as follows:

"(English accent) Yes, we see that, Al! We're not blind like you!"

"(Obnoxiously) Igno' dis gie! He only wants to see unda yo'r skirt! BWAHAHA!"

"Shut up, dude! That's totally not true!"

"(French accent) Now now, boys. There's nothing wrong with skirts, it simply implies that you are interested."

"(Russian accent) Magic metal pipe of pain!"

"Dear God NOOO!"

"Tee hee."

She looks up, the front row. She saw something blue. Very blue. It sparkled.

It was...eyes. Blue blue eyes. She squeaks as she stares back at it as she attempts to furrow her eyebrows, to show her mean mean side. Blonde hair. Significant, little strand sticking out like a crescent moon. Blonde bangs that covers his eyebrow. Glasses that lacked knowledge.

She never realized that her feet carried her out of the classroom. She never saw him blink.

* * *

 **This was boring.**

 **Stay tune.**


	2. Startled Pupil

**You know, I was so glad nobody PM me this morning with any complaints.**

 **Because trust me, the fangirls in Hetalia are nothing compared to the girls in _other_ animes. Maybe with K-Pop, but you know what I mean.**

 **Heh heh, please don't kill me. (•ω•)**

* * *

As Maddie disappeared out of the room, the rest of the boys began to chatter amongst themselves as Mr. Austria went looking for her. Alfred begins as he twisted his whole body towards the back, but Gilbert interrupts from all the way in the back before he says anything. "You ar a FUUL for even opening yo'r OWN MOUTH!" he crackles.

"Yeah!? Well nobody said anything about skirts so that officially makes you a pervert, pervert!" Alfred fires back.

"Will you both shut up!?" Arthur spat at the two, furrowing his almighty eyebrows.

"Will you mind your own business, eyebrows!?"

Arthur's eyebrows simultaneously twitched in harmony (On one side of course). "How dare you talk about my eyebrows like that! You're just envious that my eyebrows are stronger than yours!"

"Oh come on, dude. Is that the best you've got?" Alfred chuckles, as he raises an eyebrow.

Arthur gives him an icy stare, taking on the challenge to the immature argument. "Oh please, Alfred. You're so fat, you'd take up space in Russia. You'd might as well be Russia."

A gloom presence turns the room into a dangerous tone of blue as the little murmurs of "kolkolkol" crept into his ear horsley. It was dry,bitter, and cold like the days of his youth. "Are you implying that I am fat Mr. Kirkland?" a sinister voice asks. His violet eyes were filled with violet colored crime and lighter shades of lavender for the lack of shame he finds in murdering.

Alfred scurries away laughing. It was Ivan.

Arthur begins to stutter as words come pouring out of his mouth, jumbling up and tripping all over the place really.

"N-no! We were having a _n-n-n-nice_ c-conversation. (America: "Nice?")It's just that he's as big as-"

"So I **am** fat."

He shook his head violently. "Ye- I mean n-no! I-!"

The presence began to asphyxiate. "You are not making dis eezy four yourself, Mr. Kirkland." he sang creepily.

(•ω•)

It was pretty irresponsible for to leave a classroom of grown "men," stranded, doing God knows what. Come on, man. At least put in charge or something. Mr. Austria didn't realize which direction she left in. But with the help of the strong scent of maple syrup, he can find her in no time!

Maybe, maybe not. He's not specialized in finding children(which makes him bad at his job), he's specialized at playing the piano (which is a pretty worthless for being a history teacher, so good job at finding the _perfect_ job for you).

Madeline runs to the nearest men's bathroom and crashes into the very first sink her stomach comes in contact with. She winces as she pats her wound and gazes at the mirror. Her face was painted red. It was burning hot, too. She was so scared, her heart never pumped and plunged so hard in her chest. She attempts to wash it off like cream, but when she looked back at the mirror, it was still there.

Or maybe it wasn't paint. It could've been that her face flushed.

"Oh... _maples..._ " She utters quietly. "This is quite embarrassing for me. I'm only used to all girls school, though it would be better if mother would stop lying like this."

She gazes more into the mirror, suddenly struck by disgust when the mirror revealed the urinator for a male. Right behind her head.

(•ω•)

Gilbert sits back as he puts his feet on Alfred's desk. "Good luck with dis wun,Lusah." he crackles as his red eyes gleamed with mischief. Alfred could only give him the side look. "Boi, and I thought you wer a better won with the laedies."

Nobody notices Madeline entering the room quietly.

Alfred blocks the haters and smiles. "Yeah well, even a hero can make mistakes. Even though they happen for no reasons. And since nobody else cares about the poor girl (Pumps his fist in the air too quickly) I'll be friends with-!"

An ear-piercing shriek exploded into Alfred's ear. He quickly whipped his head, coming face to face once again with Madeline. Only this time she was tugging down her skirt with a red face that spreaded from her cheeks to her ears.

"Y..." she started off at first, whispering. "You f...flipped my _skirt_!" she explodes as she closes her eyes shut before starting waterworks. (Though, he didn't feel his hand being brushed against anything, he was wondering what the heck was she talking about.)

The class gasps, then snickers quietly at the simultaneous act pulled.

Alfred blinks, giving her a small, nervous smile. "What are you talkin' about, dude?"

Madeline began to shake. "Y-you know! You put your hand in the air, and flipped my skirt!"

Alfred, completely forgetting that he was only fist pumping the air, tilts his head. "Eh?"

She opens her eyes widely as her purple eyes began to water and shimer. "Are you mocking me?*" she whispers shouts."What the maples is wrong wi-!" she covers her mouth in shock, as if she just cussed.

Alfred began poking her shoulder. "Eh, just because you said 'maples.'" She looks at him in disgust. He laughs at himself. "That's so weird. Maples maples maples maples." he sang.

She gasps more. Arthur pretends to be disgusted and joins her. "Oh no, Francis. He said... _the 'm' word_." Alfred suddenly realizes what an idiot he was.

Francis holds in his smile and tries hard to frown. "My, you sir are a (turns head to let out a small snicker) are a disgrace to your own country. Oh the horrah!" And then pretends to faint with his tongue out as Arthur catches him.

"How dare you speak such a foul language! You're almost as bad as Ivan!" Wang exclaims pointing at him.

"Why is everybody using me as a bad thing?" Ivan asks out loud. "I think I'm dee nizest person I kno'."

Alfred glares nervously at them, giving them the "cut it out" sign (Also known as the "I'm going to cut your neck" sign) because Madeline was actually buying it.

Mr. Austria claps his hands to interrupt the class. The class goes dead silent as all eyes go on him. "Please class. I would appreciate it if you guys actually focus on your textbooks today. You may work in pairs."

The class cheers.

"I will be putting on classical music to motivate you as well."

Romano boos as he throws a tomato.

* * *

 ***because she's Canadian, and Canadians say "EH"**

 **I like the last part. SO yeah. Please review.**

 **ALSO, REQUESTS! can also be taken, so if anybody would like to share awesome scenarios, any moments. And constructive criticism is allowed too. So if you may, please correct so I can improve.**

 **So stay tune, 'cos there's more comin' right at ya!**


	3. Buddy Up

**TEEE HEEEE**

* * *

"Hey Arthur! Wanna be _pal-_ "

"No way in a bloody world am I working with a moron. *sips tea*"

Goes to the next person. "Ivan!"

*flies* "kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol."

Runs to the next person.

"Hey, what's up _Wong Wong_?"

"My name. Is Wang. That's no-no for you, Mister Racist!"

Walks slowly to the next person.

"Why hello there, Francis. You seemed so lovely today."

"Why zank you fow-"

"Yeah, no. I'm not talking to you."

Francis slumps as he gazes over to Arthur. "Hey Ar-"

Arthur quickly says, "No way in a bloody world am I working with a moron." and sips his tea.

"But you're just sitting there drinking tea!" Arthur smirks in his cup.

Everyone else seems to have a partner. Madeline slowly shuffles towards Alfred. She slowly taps on his shoulder. Alfred turns around, actually excited to see Madeline. "Hi..." he trails off, forgetting her name.

She blinks. "Madeline."

"Right!"

" _Right,_ " she says quieter. "so I need a little bit of help finding-"

"A partner!?" he chirps, thinking he's finishing her sentence. He smiles wide, giving her a perfect view of his straight rows of white teeth.

She stutters, becoming hesitant to disappoint him. "A-Actually, I need a textbook. I can't find them."

"That's because I took the last two!" he held out two textbooks as he lets go of them and lets them plop before her feet. She yelps as the _thud_ shook her into her ear like a ping of silver ringing. She can't help but find his enthusiasm in everything exceedingly iffy. She gives a weak chuckle. He clashes together two desks, recklessly and desperately, as he hops into a seat. He looks at her with his blue blue eyes as he smiles ear to ear.

"Come on! Bring the textbooks over!" he yells as if he were trying to communicate in a parking lot with their cars being a mile apart. _Does he really think all this noise is necessary?_ Madeline thought to herself as she bites her lip.

"Um, actually I..." she trails off, expecting him to interrupt. But this time Alfred doesn't bother to interrupt her. He listens with both his eyes and ears.

She blushes as she begins to stutter, not very used to attention from one person. It's almost overwhelming, he had the most compelling eyes that ever stared at her. Those blue blue eyes. Except they weren't exactly looking at her eyes. "Come on, dude! Spit it out!"

"Will you jus. Shut. Up!" Wong shouts from the back of the room.

"Hey man, I'm trying to have a normal conversation! With you making so much noise, I can't concentrate!"

The entire class goes dead silent as they looks at him with the most irritating expression. They then resume as they work quietly. He turns back as her as he smiles. "Continue." he urges her.

"I was going to say that I...am very excited to work with you!" she says with false enthusiasm and a shimmer in her eyes people often overlook.

Alfred just so happens to be those people too. "Then come on!" he grabs her hand and pulls her into the seat. Her face rams into his chest, but he doesn't mind. "You okay, dude?"he asks.

She lifts her head up and pulls away her body, once again with her face burning. "Yes, I'm fine." But in her mind:

 _NO, I'm NOT fine. You touched my hand and we went into FULL. BODY. CONTACT! And I do not like this at all!_ (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

She reaches behind and sets the book on the desk kindly. "Okay, now we flip to page 200." Alfred is suddenly quiet, which is strange. A cold chill goes down her spine as she continues as she analyzes through the index page.

"The board says that we're learning aboot World War II, but I haven't gotten that far yet in my previous school. Is there anything you'd like to add..." she slowly turns her head, finding Alfred giving her intense stare. This time giving her full eye contact into her purple eyes.

He doesn't blink and it's the most stern look she's seen all day.

She thought it was because she said aboot.

"W-what?"

"I...haven't really noticed your eyes."

She suddenly felt suspicious of his cynical behavior. "Then what have you been staring at this entire time?"

He looks away. "Was it page 200 you said?"

* * *

 **Thank you very much for those who have been reading. Please review! Seriously. Do it! PLEASE! For PRUSSIA!**


	4. Talking Problems

**WARNING: You are going to laugh.**

 **BTW, America basically calls Prussia Pinhead because they both start with the letter P. Now enjoy.**

* * *

(•ω•)

What should've come across to Madeline's mind earlier is that Alfred isn't very productive. Especially working in pairs.

"HEY PINHEAD!" Alfred shouts with his hands cupping his mouth, as if the room wasn't small enough.

Gilbert fires back. "SHUT UP LUZAH! I'm not Pinhead! I'm Gilbert!" he walks out the room.

Alfred snickers as he jumps out of his seat. Madeline sighs as she looks over at his notebook. It's been completely blank for the past ten minutes. She sighs to herself as she gazes at her notebook. Full sentences. Evidence from the text. Persuasive. Clear thesis. Strong vocabulary. Best of all, no pronouns.

Alfred comes back something behind his back. "I have a surprise for _you~!_ " he sang.

This was what Madeline was afraid of. "What is it?"

He presents before her a little yellow, fluffy chick pecking itself in Alfred's big hands. "It's Gilbird!" He looks at the bird as his lips curled into an evil smirk. "Nyeheheh...you're mine _**now** , _Gilberd." he crackles with a British accent. "I've kidnapped you, and now you shall suffer your owner's consequences."

Madeline pats him. "Please stop."

"Die potato, nyeheheheh."

"Please, it's not funny-"

"I will eat the living stuffing out of you! Or maybe I should...cuddle with you." He holds the chick close, pretending to be shy about it. He looks around as he rub his nose. "Y'know, just in case the heater doesn't work and the night gets cold."

She snorts, covering her mouth. It's hard to admit it's funny.

He continues. "Maybe I'll name you Sir. PinBird." He snorts. "Or maybe I'll name you after "Arthbird" because you're that ugly."

"Shut up you W*nker!" Arthur exclaims. "You know I'm right next to you right!?"

"ARR! Fight me, pirate!"

He blushes. "You're so immature!"

"And you think that tea makes you manlier, but really you look like a lady doing that." He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Arthur sips his tea and places it in his lady-like plate. "That's what _you_ think!" Arthur finishes with that and continues on with his well-being.

"No! It's what I _knoow_!" He looks at Madeline. " _NEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW,_ where were we, my lady?" pretending to continue work he was "doing" before.

Madeline sighs. "I'm already finished."

Alfred sets the bird on his shoulder and begins to sing to it. "Gil-berd *hum hum* Imma eat your fa-ace *mmhmm mmhmm mmhmm! * You look super Yum-yum! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah!" He laughs as Madeline covers her weak smile. It's funny. It truly is.

But what happens if she smiles? She covers it just in case.

 _This crazy classmate of mine looks so happy right now. For once, he doesn't look so iffy. Maybe that's the way he is. He doesn't seem to smile for the wrong reasons. He's just...he's...what's another word for happy?_ Madeline thinks over the loud singer.

"Hey," she starts as Alfred settles down. She looks at him shyly. "What's another word for happy?"

He smiles as he puts his hand on top of her head. "Joy. It's simple, and has a meaning to it. All in _one_ syllable." _Joy. It's perfect._

And when she looks at him back, he sees the shimmer in her eyes people often overlook. Gilberd tweets.

"HEY!"

Moment over.

Mr. Pinhead the second was snatched off of Alfred's shoulder. Alfred glares as Gilbert scoffs. "What were you doing with Gilberd!?"

"Sorry Gilbert." Alfred hissed.

"My name is not Gilbert, it's Pinhea-!" He suddenly realizes what he said. "SHUT UP LUZAH!"

"What was that, Pinhead?" Alfred laughs as he cups his ear to what was a sound of defeat.

"Shut up! I'm used to saying-! I don't have time to explain!" he stomps away as Alfred shouts behind him, "AW, don't be like that, Pinhead!"

The softest, bubbly giggle bounces into Alfred's ear. He turns around to see her smile, but she quickly hides away and stops giggling. Alfred smiles at her again for the hundredth time. Madeline doesn't smile back. As usually. But his smile is becoming more breath taking each time he smiles.

Mr. Austria announces to the class, "I will now be collecting. If you haven't done at least more than 4 question, then you served yourself a date with me after school." He looks at Alfred. Alfred puts his hands up, being discreet and honest. "Hey man," he tells the teacher. "Isn't it, like, illegal for a student and a teacher to go out?" he asks stupidly, even though Mr. Austria actually means "appointment."

"I don't think you understand, Mr.-"

"OH!" he exclaims as he puts his hand over his heart, drawing the class's attention. "Oh! Oh ho ho ho." Winks at Madeline secretly. "I think! I think I understood plenty."

"Is this kid really-"

" _YOU_ are asking me out on a date. A student that is way out of your league." The class chuckles.

"Wait, how are you-"

"First of all, Mr. Mole-face (classmates snickers), it's Monday. Nobody goes out on Mondays."

"It's detenti-"

"Numero two, it's obvious that you're _gay._ " Class gasps. "Which I respect, by the way." He puts his hand up, to show that he's discrete. "But sorry man. I-I-I'm straight, so yeah."

"Mr. Jones!"

"Mr. Austria! Or whatever your real name is. Don't be disgusting, please!" Gilbert is laughing his face off. "Please, I-I-I'm a _virgin_!"

The class explodes into laughter for two reasons: one for Alfred calling himself a virgin, which could be false. And Mr. Austria's jaw drop expression. But really, some people just find the conversation in general funny so at the end they just had to laugh. So had tears jerking and others snorted way too much. Others feel out of chairs and began to roll. Including Ivan.

Alfred earns his 1 hour detention slip for harassing a teacher. He shows it to Madeline as the bell rings and transfer to lunch. He says it wasn't harassment.

It was simply the freedom of speech. But he admits he does get a little carried away.

* * *

 **Tell me now that wasn't funny. I double dog dare you to tell me! I was dying and hesitant to add the "v" word because _seriously!_ Alfred is so fun to play with.**

 **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, PLEASE REVIEW! (MORE) YEAH!**

 **Stay tune! Cos there's more comin' right at ya!**


	5. The Maple Syrup Chant

**Please review!**

* * *

Alfred didn't stay for lunch, he said he had to go somewhere, leaving Madeline alone in the midst. Relievingly, she found a table of girls with adequate bosoms that are bigger that the size of her head. Nervously, she shuffles towards the table. She hopes that they accept them for at least being a female. It was quite small group. Her little feet took her by a funky beat, as if skipping. Was this "happy"? "Joy" even?

There was one girl with ribbons, she had pride smeared all over her face. She had a golden-ginger type of hair and green eyes that twinkled. She was the only one that turned and gave her little notice. Madeline sharply turns back on her heel and sits next to a boy with short raven hair, and a clean cut with perfectly straight row of bangs that hangs low above his eyebrows.

She peered over and saw a tray of raw fish, rice balls and sushi. He must be Asian. She stumbles to speak. She finally manages to say, "That l-looks very yummy."

He blushes as his eyes flutters, looking at her as if in shock. He looks away sheepishly and mumbled, "Thank you."

She smiles, thinking that he must be a quiet one too. "What's your name?" she asks softly, being careful to scare him.

He pokes his food with his chopsticks. "My name...is Kiku Honda. Please, call me Kiku."

"May I try one?"

Kiku was embarrassed, but also impressed that she wants to try one of his dish. Many often complain that his food gives a bad odor so he had to move away to a lonely table.

He offers her a piece. She gobbles it in one bite. "Wow, I...it's, I love it!" she praises. "You must've made this yourself, that's so impressive of you."

He gives her a small smile. "Thank you for the compliment."

Gilbert slam the table with his meaty hand, shocking the world for all eyes on him. He gives Madeline a devious smile, almost as if sadistic. Which startled Madeline.

"You said that you were Canadian, right?"

Madeline seemed concerned until he held up a bottle of maple syrup. Brand, spanking new bottle.

"Drink it. _ALL_ of it." he urges her as he slides the bottle across the table, Madeline having her hands ready to catch it.

(•ω•)

From outside, the classmates were shouting and whooping at the top of their lungs, Muffled shouting voices, screaming chants that he he couldn't make out. It sounded exciting, but some instinct of his told him the Madeline must be involved in it. As he swing the doors open, a breeze of shout captivated quickly rushes out and brushed his bangs away from his face. And he couldn't believe what his naked eyes were witnessing.

Madeline. On the table.

With her feet apart and her hair as loose and liberated as a wildfire. Her face towards the sky as she chugs down gallons of maple syrup down her throat. Some streams leaked out from her mouth slowly and icky. One hand holding it up, the other hand was free.

The boys whooped and cheered as they all circled around her as if a shrine that towered over a lonesome town. They chanted: CHUG CHUG CHUG!

Eventually she threw her head forward (as if she were drunk) with her hair covering her face, causing the noise to die immediately. She then lifts her head up as he hair was thrown back swiftly and gently with the empty bottle raised in the air with triumph. She doesn't smile, but she _roars_.

The crowd cheers, the circle and the attention given was as if it were ancient Greece and the hero holds up the bloody sword, smeared with pride. Very few found this the bit too much, to eerie. Like Alfred. Maybe Kiku found it strange too, but it's good to get out once and a while.

(•ω•)

He starts with:

"What. Was. That?"

Alfred finally gets the chance to speak with her after lunch, continuing on to their next class. Too many people were trying to talk to her after the big "blow out" but before anybody saw it coming, she morphs back into a clam and refuses to speak with anyone.

But how can he blame her? The students were like filthy hobos going up for her to beg for money. Through her eyes of course.

But now, Madeline seems to find Alfred as a friend in some areas. So with him, it was a little easier to open up.

She blushes as she twirls her hair. He's never seen her done that, he chuckles finding it so adorable. "Because the boy with the yellow chick gave me maple syrup and told me to drink it."

Alfred frowns, with his mouth left hanging. He couldn't believe that Gilbert would actually pull such a stunt. But then, Alfred couldn't possibly top over something as major as that. It could possibly a big milestone for Madeline.

He looks at her serious as he gives her a stern warning. "What? Dude, you shouldn't let people tell you what to do. And even if they do, don't feel obligated to do so."

She looks at him thoughtfully. "Hey, we are friends, eh?"

Alfred exchange glances with her, "Of course!" he chirps.

"Figures. You seem to care about me a lot." At perfect timing when Alfred looks at her again, she's smiling. "I'm glad we're friends."

So beautifully.

He receives butterflies as his face burns. Her eyes shimmer as she skips ahead into the classroom. He was then left stranded, which was fine since he didn't want Madeline to see his soft side.

 _I...I think I like her._

* * *

 **Aw, I think this is cute! YAY! And please review, I wanna hear what ya wanna say. Because I can see that people are ready, but I'm not sure if it's a good story so please. Notify me!**

 **Stay tune! Cos there's more comin' right at ya!**


	6. Beautiful Relatives

**Awe! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **And trust me, i am updating and posting as often as I could. Please enjoy the fluffies and the tears! Oh look it's Gilberd! Go away Prussia.**

 **...yes, I do like Chocolate, how did you know?**

 **Wait, did you just said you have a _BOX_ of it?**

 **(looks around suspiciously)...show me.**

* * *

"Romano~!" Feliciano sang in an unmanly voice, as he spins on one toe and sticks the other foot in the air with his arms in pilot mode.

"Hey!" he quickly spat as he slams his locker. "What did I say about touching!?"

Feliciano stops as he looks at his hands (with his eyes closed people). He shrugs at his twin as the curl twitches in concern. "Romano, I ws not toching ju. I was _DAN_ cing." he tries to say upbeat.

Romano rolls his eyes as he locks the locker with irritation. "No, _idiota_ , I mean when we were sleeping together last night!"

"Listen brother," Feliciano begins to wail as his puts his arms up in distress. "Ludwig left me to go to Geeeermany for a foreign field trip thingie! I'm sory dat I sleep wit chu becos I'm _LONELY_!" he nearly sobs.

Romano slams his hand into his twin's face to calm his down. "Listen, I don' wan' to hear the cry, Oh Kay?" he sighs. "I don't like when you toch and kick me in jour sleep. It's getting an _NOY_ ing." he puts his hand down and looks away. "And _creepy_." he shudders as he walks away with chills.

Feliciano calls after his brother. "How iz it the way I toch yu in jour sleep?" he asks worriedly.

" _Don'_ say dat again!" his brother yells over his shoulder as he continues on to go to his classroom.

(•ω•)

Romano enters the classroom as he walks past Alfred. Alfred whistles softly for little attention, catching Romano's glance, but Romano finds it cynical. "Hey, watch it or I'll use the tomato to-" he hisses but was interrupted when Alfred held up his hand.

"I just wanna talk to you, man to man." he whimpers.

Romano turns his head with his chin in the air as he scoffs. "Yeh, right! 'Man' my butt you..." he rambles as he continues to walk towards the back of the room, cussing words in different languages.

Alfred puts his head back on the desk. Alfred sat near Madeline, well, he _would've_ sat next to her if Arthur wasn't in between them. He was confused, and so many questions about Madeline came and go, to and fro' like waves constantly hitting the same rock every breeze.

He tries to shake out of it. In the corner of his eye, he sees Francis making physical contact with Madeline. When Alfred turns his head and leans slightly, he can see them in a perfect view. He blinks as he watches closely. Arthur pretends not to notice Alfred keeping his blue blue eyes on those two. It almost makes him want to pill a trigger that he knows that will blow him off his feet. He smiles wickedly as he reads quietly in his book of pirates.

Francis is chuckling as he carrasses Madeline, stroking her hair and tucking it behind her small ears. Madeline looks at him as if wonderstruck, keeping her eyes on the ever-charming French creature. As if sakura blossom petals were flying freely, giving the setting a pink vintage in a hazy wonderworld. Cast a spell if even by this handsome prince, handsome broad shouldered prince.

It's all in his imagination and he's already getting mad.

"Oh Madeline!" he chuckles in his soft French accent. "Fate has os heya." Alfred growls as Arthur begins to shook in his in his book, captivating his laughter. "But don' worray, Cousin. Zere's olways others awaiting for you." he chuckles.

 _Wait what._


	7. England sees what you're doing

Arthur chuckles. It's supposably "Reading Time," a time for a student to sit down, collect their thoughts and add on to their "imagination" as a reader.

But really, it's nappy time for Mr. Austria. He's sitting back with sunglasses on and sitting upright, but everyone can hear him snoring through his nose.

Nobody knows when the poor man will wake up, so they take as much advantage as they could with this free time from the tyrant. That's why everybody is quiet.

England begins on a low-tone, "I see what you aw doing." he attempts to sound smart through his doughy accent.

Alfred raises an eyebrow as he began to leans at an angle that's uncomfortable in Arthur's presence. He felt Alfred breathing on his shoulder as Alfred stares into his ear of wisdom.

"You do?" he asks, like a child caught in his act. "What made it obvious?"

Arthur gives that hearty laugh that's illegal in Alfred's country, it's considered sardonic. Alfred retreats back into his seat softly as he gets comfortable, as if interested.

Arthur smirks as he starts with number one, "For starters, you've had one heck of a stare off with..." his intelligent face slowly deflated at the little moment of silence. "what's her face." he finishes flatly.

Alfred chuckles sheepishly as an uncomfortable shade of pink rose up in his cheeks. "W-well, I-I was just," he nods, trying not to sound unsure of his words. "just just looking at her. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Number two, suggesting to work in pairs."

Alfred snaps his fingers, with a good excuse. "I didn't have a partner!" So he thought.

Arthur shushes him, he looks back at the unconscious teacher, and resumes. "May I remind you, and _you_ quoted," he clears his throat. " _Joy. It's simple, and has a meaning to it. All in one syllable._ "

Alfred's cheeks reaches a darker shade of pink as he clenches his jaw. He was embarrassed obviously. Arthur snorts, finding it so uncharacteristically of him. "First of all, that's not very poetic if you ask me! Second, if you were to try to throw a move on her-"

Alfred strikes his shoulder with his powerful, brawny knuckles. Arthur whimpers, looking at Alfred's blue blue eyes with bewilderment. Alfred grumbles.

Arthur mumbles the "w'" word. "Number four," sounding a little horsely for captivating his anger. "trying to be the good guy for her and warning her about _Pinhead_."

Alfred tries not to laugh his loudest with his head threw back and teary eyes, and whispers, "Can you say 'Pinhead' again? It sounds funnier with a British accent."

Arthur shook his head. "Al, let me honest." he puts his hand on his shoulder. He looks at him square in the eyes. "You're not going to make it."

"What?"

"I said you're not going to win."

"Um, what was that _?_ "

"I said that you the pathetic loser in the movie that no one likes." He pats him harder.

"I think I heard that part." He leans away from Arthur, finding his weak statements impulsive. It made him curious. "Why are you saying this to me?"

"Well, Madeline doesn't seem like the type to "social" type. I mean, it's not my fault that Madeline is so pessimistic. You two are complete opposites."

Alfred sits their quietly. Then he looks over to Arthur. He gives him a cocky smiles as his rebellious hair strand waves in the air with pride.

"But opposites _attract_."

Arthur gives him a dull look. "Again with the cheap poetry?"

* * *

 **I like the ending. It's been a week and I've had around 300 views! Yay, and I promise that there will be a nice ending.**

 **If it ends soon, which I highly doubt. Muaha! Also, if you have any suggestions I will be more than happy to take them nicely.**

 **So stay tune! Because I have nothing else to do with my life at this moment and this slogan is getting longer everytime.**

 **'Cos there's MORE comin' right at YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

 **Cheese.**


	8. Thank you!

**(・ω・)っ由 here's a gift from me! Thank you guys for reading. I feel very happy to be a writer here.** **・ω・**

*update* sorry. I didn't realize that I've updated the same chapter. Sorry, I was in a rush.

* * *

Eventually, Mr. Austria woke up. Here's how:

Arthur excused himself to go to the bathroom. He began to tip toe out when Francis came lurking close behind him. And before he opens the door, Francis wiggles his fingers and then grabs the top of his pants. Arthur began to scold as him as they both swayed in an uncomfortable motion. Madeline covers her mouth in shock, not used to seeing men in combat with lust and loathness. Eventually, Francis pulls down his pants, revealing bright colors of blue, red and white.

Not the American colors, but the British colors. It would've been more embarrassing if they were French colors.

Eventually, Arthur exploded, yelling uncontrollable words that made the crowd cringe, but made Francis laugh. Madeline covers her eyes.

But it wasn't Arthur's cussing that made Mr. Austria fall off his chair. It wasn't Francis charming laughter. It was _Alfred's_ laughter that boomed into everyone's ear like a spark of a firework. He roared his head off because the pride of those British's colors.

That's how Mr. Austria woke up.

10 minutes added to his "date" with Mr. Austria. Alfred rolls his eyes. Madeline keeps quiet. Arthur reattempts to walk out of the room to pull up his pants outside but trips over his feet in the progress. Alfred laughs again.

 **Heta(・ω・)lia!**

As soon school ends, Kiku suggests Madeline should attend the Newspaper Club. Madeline quietly accepts the offer and follows Kiku outside quietly. Alfred watches the two as they erase themselves from his view, making him sigh wistfully. Mr. Austria witnesses from his desk, being the . He doesn't know how to react to this, but he sighs. He keeps his stern face, keeping on the alert in case he tries to pull off something crafty or underhanded. He does, after all, seem like the kind of guy who'd _lie_ his way out for the girl.

"Mr. Austria, can I go use the bathroom real quick?"

There it is.

Mr. Austria analyzes Alfred's body language. "Doesn't seem urgent to me. I think you can wait."

"Please!" Alfred pleads, nearly jumping out of his seat with his feet beating the earth.

The teacher tilts his head as he leans against the wall. "No."

"Oh come on, I won't wander the halls or anything or break...into any clubs or anything!"

It's as clear as a bell.

 **Heta(・ω・)lia!**

"Newspaper Club is not the saaaame!" Feliciano wails in his seat. The soft light of sunrays reflects his teary eyes in an apologetic shade of orange and yellow, as he waves his little white flag for no real reason.

"Oh, I forgot that Ludwig isn't here," Kiku thinks out loud as he turns to Madeline. "I'm very sorry for any inconveniences." he apologizes as he bows his head respectfully.

She smiles politely as this gesture and mimics him. She lowers her head, bumping into his, "It's ok." They both raises their heads, watching Feliciano wrap his arms around him violently and cries in his ear. " _It's not the saaame! It's not it's not it's not it's not_!"

Kiku struggles to release himself from a surprisingly strong, anguished arms. Madeline pats Feliciano head, Feliciano looks up as purples eyes of comfort glittered at him.

"It's fine, it's going to be okay. And I'm sure that he's going to come back." he tells him, not knowing who Ludwig was.

Feliciano smiles as he hugs Madeline. "Oh, than qu Strranger! Than qu for the niceness!"

Madeline smiles nervously, having yet another assertive human contact. Not as embarrassing as the other recent one, but much more contact is going on. So it's just as bad. But reluctantly, she gives her best heartwarming-gesturing arms to strange boy. His arms began to the tighten are her, his foot went straight into the air and his curl rubbed against her nose. She chuckles nervously as she looks over at Kiku. "Oh...look's like we're friends now..."

* * *

 **Looks like Madeline is getting comfortable, _not really_ , and getting more friends. It wouldn't come as a surprise if Alfred would get jealous. **

**So stay tune, I guess. Because more is more than likely to be comin' right at ya.**


	9. Tackle

**It has been a while since I've updated, but since it's Monday...might as well give it a go, as they say. Again, apologies for the chapter being posted two times.**

* * *

Alfred glances at the clock as he wraps up the four questions. Complete-ish sentences. Not the nicest but legible handwriting. It's better than nothing. He slips by the desk as he plops his paper on his desk. Mr. Austria's spiteful eyes gave him an elevator look. He leans back on his chair, his deep violet eyes didn't shimmer with as much improvement as he'd expected. "There's still 30 minutes left," he says monotonically. Alfred's heart falls to his feet as it splatters across the clean, tile floor. "You did the work," He nods for shown assurance of effort. " _G_ _ood_. But still." His heart continues to roll slowly until is reaches 's foot.

Alfred's hair stand twitches to the beat of the clock. If it goes any faster, the twitching would only get worse. His stern face stares into the depths of annoyance, getting ready to jump of a nearby cliff in his head. He really hates this guy.

"Will you quit doing that? I hear the annoying boing boing boing!"

Alfred scrunches up his face and as he lowers his head. He rubs his face violently as his fingers digs deep into the root of his hair strands. "OOOHH MYY GOSH! _**I don't deserve thiiiisss!"**_

"What did I tell you about annoying sounds!?" Mr. Austria spat at his own student.

Mr. Austria laps the table, indicating that he's thinking a deep thought. Alfred already knows it was bad before hearing the following:

"I thought you would like that Ukrainian girl."

"What!? Why-" He exits the room to slam his head on a locker. _BANG._ He comes back to finish his sentence with a bruise on his forehead. "I'm sorry, but _WHAT?_ " he yells as his veins rising from his skin and his hands grabbing the air with rage. His blue blue eyes glows as the pupil shrinks to the size of a sharpen pencil point.

Mr. Austria reacts to this calmly and as intelligently as he could, pretending to be the bigger person.

"I'm sorry but you just seem like that kind of guy," he tries to sound reasonable. Alfred proceeds outside to repeat his actions, only he comes back with a second bruise on his forehead.

"The 'kind of guy'?" he requotes words of wisdom as if it was poison given with an obvious death sign label on the front. "What-what does that even mean?"

Mr. Austria sighs with even more intelligent words of wisdom. "You just seem like the kind of guy who would only like a girl for her brea- _come back here mister_." he ends sternly as Alfred turns on his heels and retreats back to the desk. "Please, stop it. You'll only get dumber if you keep whacking that silly, little head of yours."

"My head isn't silly."

"Your bruises says otherwise." strikes back with a witty comeback.

(•ω•)

Madeline shuffles out of her classroom awkwardly with a _tiny_ smile. She puts her hand in the air and waves it thoughtfully to the two boys. "Bye bye, guys. See you another time, eh?"

"Good bye, have a nice day." Kiku greets her as she exits.

"Bye bye!" Feliciano sang as he waves his hand in the same motion as Madeline's. Madeline turns on her heel cheerily as her a cherry color blooms on her cheeks.

Feliciano suddenly frowns as he looks at Kiku (with his eyes closed people) concerningly, being hesitant to ask. "Em, Kiku~question: who wuz that?"

Kiku exchanges glances as they both shared a revelation moment. "I totally forgot."

(•ω•)

Madeline unfortunately haven't mapped out the academy through enough. None of the rooms were different than the other and the tiles only lead her endlessly, classroom to classroom. And when she goes the other way, it leads her back to the beginning. The hallways couldn't be quieter, no sign of life nor existence of another human being. She looks down to her feet, feeling her reflection gloating. Sadly, she continues. Her heavy heart had a good feeling that the weariness never lessens, but multiplies as she passes classrooms. Not even gentle rays of the orange sunset supported her.

But this is all in her head.

In reality, she's just going in a circle.

She passes 's class several times. At first, Alfred doesn't notice. The second time, he saw her in the corner in his eye but thought it was just an illusion. But by the fifth time, it was more than obvious. Alfred turns to see if Mr. Holy Mole was watching. Mr. Austria had his sunglasses on. Alfred chuckles as he slithers out with a smirk smeared across his face.

Madeline keeps waddling along until she felt Alfred's presence. She turns before he got to spook her. He was afraid that she seemed frightened at first, but then she shrugs it off as she gives him gentle eyes and a rare smile. "Oh, hi there. What are you doing here?"

He smiles back warmly as he leans against the lockers casually. "I have a 40 minute detention, remember?"

She tilts her head concerningly of the time. "But it's only been about 20 minutes, eh?"

"30." he corrects her as he sighs. She leans by the lockers near him, facing the wall. At home, silence was welcoming and easily pleasing to the ear. But here, it was this empty void was taunting, as if it yearned for a voice to be heard. As is thin air was too thin and silence

It just wasn't the same, it felt wistful.

Madeline clears her throat. "So, uh, what are you doing here?"

Alfred gives a light chuckle. "Just to hang out with you, maybe."

She nods as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I...I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go." she began to power walks as she apologizes weakly. Alfred chases after her. "Wait! That was kinda sudden."

"Yes, well, eh, I have to go home."

"That soon?"

"I will be taking no more questions." she answers through her gritted teeth. She was anxious to leave.

As soon as they reached the door, Madeline pushes the door, but it was stubborn. She pushes it again. She then began to push the door as a point it began to hurt. She eventually stops as she looks at him. "It's locked."

Alfred gives it a try. "You're right."

He inhales. "Move."

"What?"

"Step aside, the hero is going to open the door."

Madeline walks backwards awkwardly, watching Alfred shaking loose with his feet shoulders apart. Before she knew it, he blasted off his feet and swing the door wide open as he began to somersault 2 feet away from the door. Amazed by his strength, her feet didn't move. "Are...are you okay?" she calls from the door.

Alfred doesn't answer.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a while, but now it's here and there's nothing else left to say. *smiles***


	10. Finding Francis

"You can't jus seduce a human-correction: HUMAN _S_ like that!"

"And why is zat?"

"Because if they see you with other people, then they'll realize that you're jus a silly little playboy!"

Francis looks at him, as if, concernedly as he twirls a girl next to him in a trance of his charms and heart floating above her head like a balloon. He smirks as he chuckles with warmth. "I see zat _someone_ iz jelaous~!"

Arthur takes a leans back as he scoff at him in disgust. "Excuse me! I beg to diffa!"

Francis continuously chuckles until he notices Madeline running towards him over Arthur's shoulder. "Franciiiiiiiiiiiss!" she cries out as he approaches them out of breath.

"Madeline, what are you doing heya in zis cafe? Have you come to see me? How wonderfil!" He starts as he goes on from concern to flattered.

Arthur turns from his chair. He gazes at Madeline's face, he blinks. "Who...who are you?"

Madeline brushes away the unnecessary comment and focuses on Francis. "You have to help us, I mean me, wait no _him_ , oh I don't remember-remember his name. Then help me, please." she pleads him desperately as she grabs his shoulders and looks into his eyes.

"Call me beautiful and I'll do anyzing, and I mean, _anyzing_ fo you."

"Idiot, she's asking you favor!" Arthur intrudes the conversation with logic. "There's no way in bloody he-!"

"Alright, I'm sorry, you were saying."

As me may, Arthur buds into the conversation, being much more concern about a familiar stranger's problem rather than Francis. "As you were saying, there was a classmate that you couldn't recognize. Is he in our class?" he began to ask.

"Actually, I believe that he is a friend of mine. He's a blonde, and has the bluest eyes ever-"

"Is she talking about Ludwig?" Francis asks.

"Idiot, Ludwig went on a foreign country trip, how the heck is she even going to meet him." Arthur nags him again about paying attention to his surroundings. Madeline shook her head violently.

"...Basch*?"

"Dummy, it's obviously Alfred! And that man doesn't have blue eyes _and_ is suppose to be on that foreign country trip as well!"

Madeline nods at Arthur. "Thank you very much for your cooperation. I very much appreciate your shared knowledge. You seem to be very smart."

Arthur smiles, flattered by her kindness. "Oh, you know me. I don't mean to be boastful, but I _am_ a bit of a know-it-all." he chuckles cheerfully.

Madeline smiles as she escorts Arthur to follow her towards the scene in which takes place, leaving Francis behind twirling a girl's hair.

heta(•ω•)lia!

Now Madeline is frantic, not only that Alfred could be extremely hurt, but by the fact that he went missing. He checks all around the surroundings, behind trees, bushes, but it was hopeless. She began to pull frantically on her maple hair pigtails, losing her cool. "Where can that crazy boy be?"

Arthur maturely answers that he just sucked it up and went home.

"But he couldn't move when...when he..." she trails off as the memory plays in her head like a broken record.

"What exactly has he done?"

She twirls on her hair nervously, Arthur watches her finger gets tangled in hair thicker than syrup. "Well, the door was locked so he slammed himself and the door opened...but I'm pretty much sure that he's hurt because he didn't move. I have to admit but it was pretty scary if I say so myself." she admitted softly.

Arthur sighs as he pats her head, impressed with the softness of her hair. "No need to worry about that, trust me he's a strong, strange fella. He's done it before, you just have to get used to it."

She looks up at him, the orange sun rays complementation the blondness of his hair. She admired that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she state apologetically, noticing how the sun exaggeratedly noted to her how late it was. "I didn't mean to drag you away and keep you here at a late time."

He shrugs it off. "No worries, there's nothing left to do at days like these." He gives her an elevator look, noting that a girl like her is suppose to be getting home as well. "Would you mind if I accompany you...to walk you home?"

Madeline a bit startled, nods. "Of course! You know, nighttime is scary for me."

Arthur chuckles and reassures her that he'll make sure that no gnome will attack her. Madeline, confused, laughs as she blushes. As they began to walk, he tells her an old tale of him when he used to be a Pirate. He did all the talking as the night blankets over the sun.

* * *

 **Arthur, are you taking interest? Hmmm, this is making me suspicious! Just kidding, I'm sure he wouldn't do such thing.**

 **Stay tune! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

*Basch is Switzerland.


	11. Enemy's knot

Madeline ran to school as quickly as her feet could take her. She wasn't always athletic, and never liked skirt because they were too short. But she didn't care because she wanted to make sure that Alfred was alright and was well enough to attend school. As soon as she approached the bus stop, she crashes into the sign and wraps her arms tightly around it because her leg were beginning to fail on her. She hung her head as her fingers slid down the sign and catches her breath heavily. She didn't tie her hair because of how neglectful she was of it and didn't care much anyhow. She brushes it back and huffs.

"Good morning, _devushka_."

She turns her head and see no one other than Ivan. A strange man with the unmerciful desire to ruin one's life. Almost like a Sadistic.

"Good morning Ivan." she greets. "Beautiful day, eh?"

"I beg to deffir." he replies with a shrug.

She didn't try to smile at him. It was to forceful.

"Why du yu wan to go to school so badly of all sudden?" he asks, almost curiously. "Is it becos of (leans dramatically) Alfred?"

Madeline shakes in fear of his shadow and scoots away with her weak legs.

"Do not da wurries. I tuk him into my on hands."

"Wait." she scoots back, keeping a certain distance from his _kolkolkol_. "Were you-"

"There?" He smiles. "Of course! Men like me have free time his hands, som'times too much, yes?" he winks.

She ignores the questions given, not giving any thought if it was literal or he meant more than what he said. "D-did you take him?"

" _Da!_ It waz so fun." he chuckles maliciously as he turns slowly to Madeline with his tongue out.

The bus was slow to arrive and Madeline didn't want to be stuck with him in the seat so she asks quickly, "What did you do to him?"

"A bus!" he yips cheerfully as he climbs inside the bus, as he disregards her. Madeline, unfortunately, climbs into the bus as she shudders to sit near him. She selects the seat behind Ivan, and cautiously leans forward a bit as the door began to close. Like hell.

Madeline tries her best to sound rugged, and mean, but saying, "T-t-tell me, Ivan!" made her sound too desperate and weak for an answer.

"I told you, Madeline." he says in a singy-songy tone. "We had fun."

"Ivan, don't play game-" she pauses as she stares at him in awe. "...you...remember my name..."

Ivan nodded as his silver hair swishes in agreement acting as if he were poise. First sign of him being human.

Madeline relaxes in her seat as Ivan smiles, more thoughtfully, as the bus approaches the school. She tells herself quietly that she'd preferably wait and see rather than spending her time begging, despite the fact that surprises terrifies her (like the sudden transfer to _this_ school).

asdfghjkl;

Francis skips to school is an upbeat manner as he passes by Arthur with a pile of overdue fantasy books. Francis twirls on the tip of his toes with his arms in the air with rejoicement, delighted to come across Arthur in his path to school. "How's life, A'thur?"

Arthur puffs as he blows his bangs out of his view. "Well," he began as his mind flashes back to yesterday in his mind. His lips began to curl without his consent. "I walked your cousin back to her home since it was getting quite dark outside. So I accompanied her and made sure she made it out alive. You know how your cousin is." Flowers were popping out of Arthur's head as Francis watches Arthur go into a trance of his imagination.

Francis gradually stops dancing as his finger taps his bottom lip in curiosity. "Ah, so you wer pleazing ze gur'." He claps his hands together in delight. "How wonderfil. Ju are learning tu luv." But this made his heart sank a little. "But wat abou' _moi_ ~?"

"I'm not loving anyone, you weirdo!" he automatically snaps out of his trance to bluster, nearly dropping his books. He leans his head a little over the pile of books to hide his face. "I was simply making a friend."

"Which is rare." Francis adds agreeingly. "By ze wae, I found Alfred yesturdae."

Arthur lifts his face from the wall of books in his arms and looks at him seriously. "Is this true?"

France nods.

"Did you see him limping perhaps?"

"No, don't be silly!" _Of course_ , Arthur thought to himself. _He held his head up high with pride undefeated_. "He was tied up by his enemy, Russia!"

" _WHAAATT!?_ " his voice explodes into the tight atmosphere, echoing back to scare away sparrows and Francis. Francis glares at him, despite the fact that he's also afraid of him at the moment. Arthur stares at him with questioning eyes.

Francis bites his lip. "What zit somezing I said?"

"Francis, you saw this when?"

"When you guys left me alon'."

"The _second_ we left?"

"...Oui..." he answers slowly."Russia waz la'ghing and America was asleep!" he continues all of the sudden cheerfully. "He had a cute face!" he cooes.

Arthur shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Moron, he was unconscious! Now..." he trails off as he thinks to himself. _What could Russia possibly want with America? Oh well, it's no surprise since they are enemies_.

* * *

 **Viola! There! *sigh* I'm so glad there's Spring break. I can use some time to sleep and write. Stay tune!**


	12. Untangled knot

**If you're worried that we wouldn't find out what really happened with Alfred, don't worry, there's a flashback.**

* * *

Ivan unlocks his locker, smiling to himself. _It would takr a miracle for Alfred to escape my basement._ He then lets out a malicious laughter to himself as the locker swung open. He reaches for a textbook and hums to himself as his scarf _swishes swishes_ side to side, brushing away students out of his way.

 _Yesterday, Ivan was taking a stroll around the school, seeing if any sign of human life was around. It was a gentle sunset and the cool night was blowing a cool breeze upon his silver hair. He then sees something eye catching. Alfred. On the floor. At first he was concern. But he then brought himself together and thought of something else more fun. He pulls out a rope and ties him up. Alfred moans, but lacked consciousness so Ivan continues._

 _He drags his body through town with his head held high, as if defeating an enemy. He theb sees France._

 _"Yoo hoo!" he calls out as he waves his hand in the air._

 _Francis waves, but mostly stared at Alfred's body. "Ivan! What a' you goin' to do wi' zat!?"_

 _He smiles as the murmur of kols exagerates the setting being presented. "I'm going to cast spellz! Speaking ov spellz, wher's Kurkland."_

 _"He wiz my cosin, Madeline. My date is ruin!" he wails._

 _"That's nice." Ivan replies casually. "See you let'r!"_

 _Once he approached his grand house, he drops_ _Alfred on_ _the patio, which caused Alfred to wake up. Aldred shakes as his weary eyes began to open slowly. His eyes fell on Ivan and grumbles, "Ivan..." he then remembers Madeline and began to panic. "Ivan! Where's Matilda?!"_

 _"Her name is Madeline." He corrects him as he removes his scarf from his neck. "And she is well taken care of. Afteroll, she has the charming Arthur Kurkland to take caer ov her."_

 _Alfrec began straining in the ropes as it began to rip. "Game over, Ivan!" he growls with a prideful smile on his face. He was sweating tremendously becaus he was holding the pain in his gritted teeth._

 _Ivan pats his head. "Silly American." he grabs his body and plops him over his shoulder as ge takes him inside. "Don't be so ful ov jurself."_

 _"You'll never get away with this!"_

 _"Wrong again!" he throws the body down the stairs. "I'll go find Kurkland to gets som spellz!" and that was the last thing Aldred heard before the door closes and was approached by pitch black view of nothingness._

Ivan trotted along. The bell rang and all the students were gone. Ivan chuckles as his smiles grows. Suddenly, a grand entrancs of a hero appeared. He had a full cast that covered from his right shoulder to his knuckles. He cracks his neck and laugh s pridefully. "I'm...back."

Ivan reacts to this without showing his starled he is, being a pro at hinding his feelings with a cold mask. "Which one of my servants let you out?"

"The midget one."

"By the way, can we fight tomorrow. I left my pipe at home because I've underestimated yu."

Alfred sighs. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for eyebrows."


	13. Cold stares

**Sorry the previous chapter was short. I'll try my best to make longer chapters, plus this story was originally suppose to be short. If anything at this point, it should be ending soon so...yeah. But don't worry...I have a surprise...:3**

* * *

Madeline waited in her seat with her ties tapping tapping tapping away the time anxiously. There was false hope in her heart that Alfred would return to school. Madeline rubs her face to rub of the anxious look off her face. She doesn't want to draw anymore attention ever since yesterday during lunch, not to mention the fact foreign faces from different corners of the Earth to meet her.

Madeline nicely dismisses them by asking nicely for them to give her time to adjust. As the crowd fades away, Arthur walks up to her desk with gives her an assuring smile. "How's has your morning been, Miss..."

"Williams." she finishes for him.

"Miss Williams." He echoes.

"It's been...stressful, but thank you for asking."

"You know, I've heard from Francis that Ivan had some sort of fit with him."

"Oui." She sighs. He figured since she was a relative of Francis, that does make her French in a sense. She adds, "Something to do with magic, eh?"

Arthur chuckles. "Yeah, like some kind of man that's desperate for love. Maybe he needed some sort of love potion to make America..." he trails off as an idea blooms in his head.

Madeline nods as she takes out a pencil from her small backpack. "Fall inlove with him?" she finishes in a soft voice.

Arthur nods slowly, disregarding her final words as the idea blooms that will grow petals that overmask and deceives what a naked eye sees. He nods at himself with an unforgiving smile as he walkings away in the midst of his thoughts. Madeline notices how suspicious he withdraws from the conversation, but she dismisses it as a car comes racing by. You don't ignore it, you've definitely saw it and felt it come by. But the idea eventually dissolves itself away it as if it haven't happened.

Strange man. Oh well, everybody is weird.

"Mister Austria is laet? Thats wueerd." Ivan says to himself. "Oh wel."

Madeline glances over the clock above the door with anxious eyebrows.

"But he'z not thee only one laet, Alfred iz laet, tu."

She turns her body around to face. "I-Ivan. He's not here." she tells him boldy.

Surprised with how her confidence suddenly came up in which the body language and the tone sounds alike. He shakes his head, feeling a bit guilty. "No, really he'z here." he corrects her reassuringly, more than usually, as he points his finger at the door. She whips her head to the direction of the finger, doubtfully, but then sees that her eyes were just as surprised as her heart as the truth reveals itself. Alfred was by the door, leaning against the door frame, gazing over at her with a look of relief that was identicals to her. Madeline rushes over to Alfred and cautious wraps her arms around his torso. Alfred leans his heads onto Madeline's as a way of embracing one another.

Ivan stood as the two embrace each other, only check if Alfred's sly hands would do anything perverted.

As Arthur looks over, he was surprised to see the blonde with a cast with the Canadian girl. Madeline doesn't notice, for her face was buried into his chest, that Alfred was giving Arthur a deadly stare. Arthur, on the other hand, was wondering why this guy was angry with him.

What's _his_ problem?

* * *

 **Sorry, I had stuff to do. As usually. I'll try to update more. Please don't get bored.**


	14. Strategy Plan Pt1

Madeline went through the rest of the day fully content as Alfred continues to give the stink eye to Arthur. Though it was from Ivan he has heard, he finds it believable that Arthur is playing gentleman with Madeline. Alfred can't help but find it deep down.

Though he is cocky, arrogant, and feels like he stands upon the tallest tower of the world...

He feels like he's shrinking.

Because of one feeling, an emotion that hasn't been in contact for more than a few years... _jealousy._

Jealousy hovers over his head, as his eyebrows knit together an irritated face at the indigent act that Arthur has eroded upon his relationship with Madeline. Alfred then pouts silently to himself, feeling again this shrinking feeling. How long will this go on!?

Mr. Austria talks and talks a muffled speech that the students never listen to.

(ಥ_ಥ)

"Gilbert, what should I do?"

"OOHHHHHHHH HOHOHO!" Gilbert gaffaws over the pathetic-ness of Alfred. "SO NOW WE TOK!"

"Dude, help me. How should I get back at Arthur? He stole my girl and...and...(face burns) YEAH! That!"

Gilbert nods, pretending to be empathetic and understanding, but is actually enjoying how Arthur got him to his knees. "Jes jes (yes yes) I understand. But why iz diz gurl so good to hav? Iz it da skirt?"

Alfred shook his head violently, finding that Gilbert cannot take a single thing seriously. "No, it's something else!"

"It's da legs?"

"Gilbert!" he snaps as he blushes more.

"Hey!" he retorts impatiently. "I'm trying to figure out yer derty mind, I'm sorry if I can't-"

"There's no dirty urge in this, dude! Chill!"

"Then what kind of man are you!?"

The two morons fight amongst each other, unaware that Madeline was sitting close by, hearing this conversation.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry, I've just blackedd out for...a LONG time, but I'm back! Finally...**


	15. Jealousy Attack

Alfred made no noise in the classroom. He was inverted and with a blank face. Soon around the corner of the day came Lunchtime, Alfred walked by himself to the lunchroom, keeping his distance from Madeline. As people began to fill up the cafeteria, Alfred stood outside of the cafeteria, peering inside. As he gazes over the countries, he found one eating alone. Madeline.

Alfred became attentive of this, she was alone.

 _Then where the hell is Arthur?_ he thought indigently.

As if on cue, Arthur came by whistling happily with a long bag that hung over his shoulder and reached down to his hip. Alfred peered over to the British fellow. Arthur was startled by Alfred's presence and grabbed his bag harshly and overprotectively. He gives an awkward chuckle. "Oh! Alfred, hi! Nice to see you as always!"

Alfred examines his bag. "Wish I could say the same." he answers darkly.

Arthur then notices Alfred's change in character. Rather than being upbeat, his personality darkens and smiles less. "Alfred, are you alright?" he asks concerningly.

Alfred shoves aside the question and takes a step forward. "What's in the bag?"

Arthur rubs the bag softly, as a sweat came dripping from his forehead. "Alfred."

His blue blue eyes then sparkles with anger as he asks again reaching to the bag. "What's in the bag, _Arthur_!?"he asks again, raising his voice. He grabs the bag as Arthur cletches it away from him. They spend 5 seconds of tug of war before Alfred's power overpowers Great Britain. Alfred yanks the bag with great power leaving Arthur thrown to the wall. Alfred peers into the bag.

There was silence, an empty void of silence roams around the room. Alfred then drops the bag in disbelief as he looks to Arthur. A glass of potion rolls out of the bag with a sticker labled woth a heart.

Arthur looks at Alfred, feeling his heart pounding on his chest. He says quickly in fear, "I can explain!"

"Is that...a love po-"

"Al! I..."

But before he could continue Alfred already fainted.

* * *

 **Hi again people. I'm so sorry about the fight, but don't worry I'm jus try'na add action. Plus, this was an idea that a friend of mine helped me on. So my greatest thanks goes to her!**

 **See ya!**


	16. Feelings

Madeline wasn't alone for long, other peers became aware of her maple blonde hair and how eye catching the color purple was. Even Romano came up to her and said hi (then bashfully running away).

Males whisper upon each other. Meanwhile, Madeline kept her head down as her blood once again rushes making her face looking as if painted an embarrassing shade of red. Her pancakes was a beauty yet the male with blue blue eyes was whispering about a girl.

Couldn't be anymore obvious that he was referring to her. She squeals as she shakes her head with a goofy smile. Her emotions took over her logic as she bites her lips lovingly. _I mean, he is cute...I guess I haven't noticed that and he makes my body shake so much!_

Other people said hi, but she kept her head down, once again hiding her face.

I can't believe this...I'm not invisible anymore...he _sees me_.

This conclusion was then interrupted by Arthur who tapped on her shoulder. She then sits up straight startled. "Oh hi Arthur!"

"Good afternoon, miss." Arthur then greets back.

"H-How's Alfred doing? Better?" she asks worriedly.

Arthur then breaks a cold sweat as he pats his bag. "Oh heheh...I mean, he did take off his cast because, y'know, he heals quiet quickly. Soo..."

His suspicion didn't reach to Madeline's wise eyes as she turns away and sighs. "Oh Arthur, I'm worried about him"

Arthur then takes a seat. "So am I, but he refuses to talk to me about anything. I've noticed he's not in the brightest of moods."

"Yeah, I noticed too, eh."

Madeline then gazes down and notices his bag. Madeline tilts her head, "What's the bag for?"

"Nothing." he answers a bit too quickly.

Ivan's presence then creeps upon them with dark chills as he asks Arthur, "Why not, ?"

Arthur shrieks as he trembles and hugs his bag.

Ivan pats him with his heavy hand.

"Mr. Kirkland~!" he sang in his ear.

"There's nothing in the bloody bag, now stop that!" he shrieks with fear.

"Then you wouldn't mind passing it to Madeline would you?" but before he would even answer, Ivan snatches the bag within a blink of an eye and lands within Madeline's arms in a second. Madeline's curiosity then reaches to her fingers as she opens and gazes into it.

"A potion?"

The words from Madeline's lips cringes him.

"Madeline's right, since there's a heart sticker on it, it's more likely that it's a love potion."

Madeline looks at Arthur, "Eh?"

Arthur waves his hand, opposing Russia's logical (and defiantly true) statement. "Margaret-"

"Madeline." she once again repeats the repetitive retort.

"Right, listen I admit that I made this but only to fully capture your heart."

Madeline stands up and smiles. "Sorry, but...my heart is already captured. The fact that you didn't really remember my name comes to show that to you, that I'm still invisible."

Ivan and Arthur look at each other in confusion. "What?"

Madeline twirls her hair. "Well, you see all my life I've been invisible. Nobody remembers my name, not even my face. I moved here because...of being 'absent' and 'skipping classes'. I was sent here for discipline purposes. But here, there's finally a person that pulled the string that pulled everybody to see everybody to see me." she smiles as her purple eyes glitters. "I'm going to find Alfred!"

"Why?" Arthur chuckles jokingly."Is he _actually_ attractive?"

Madeline responds to this by blushing violently.

* * *

 **YAWN Imma sleep, and in the meantime stick around please,**


	17. Final Stretch

**The final Stretch is finally here! Thank you all for sticking around and not being negative about the plot or anything! Well, what comes up comes down.**

Please enjoy!

* * *

She exits the cafeteria, thinking deeply about how Alfred would respond to her. But as she was about to melt down about how wimpy she may appear to him, a skippy, chirpy Italian calls out to her, bouncing with his arms out imitating an airplane sweeping by. "Ciao _bella_! I've been looking fo' ju!" he sang as he approaches her.

It wasn't until this moment that she realizes that he was looking for her with his eyes closed.

Swaying, he then asks, "Can ju du me a favor, please?"

She replies kindly, "Oh of course."

"Can ju please tell Ivan that he left his potion in the Lab? I would tell him, but I'd go pee pee!"

Madeline froze.

"Wait, what?"

But before she would go further, the Italian swishes away at an incredible speed, screaming of a certain someone that was in the room with them. Madeline then feels the cold, icy gloom as a heavy hand rests on her should and the face then appears. Ivan.

"Huh, why iz he running away? I heard him say my name."

Madeline pushes him away and breathes heavily. This is starting to not make ANY sense! "Ivan!"

He smiles innocently as his head tilts.

But Madeline eyes aren't going to fail this time. "Ivan, what is going on?"

"Hm? What ar you tolking about?"

"The potion! Did-did-did you make it!? Did you set up Arthur!? Who made that potion!?"

Ivan nods in false of understanding. But he then explains, "Arthur asked for help, so technically it's ours. Would you like to try it?" The question then becomes a dark question as the room fades into a somber tone as Madeline shakes in fear of answering.

" _Try it!_ " he whispers crisply into her ears. "It's _vodka_ flavor!"

"I-Ivan!" she trembles. "I told you guys-"

"Don' tell me you fell for the foolish American. _I_ remembered your name before _he_ did."

Madeline was speechless. Of course he did, he acknowledged her name. But Alfred wasn't forcing anything for dark purposes. "I just don't like this kind of love you offer to me."

Ivan then was speechless as he lets her go and nods. "I'm sorry, guess I'll see you around."

Heta٩(⁎❛ᴗ❛⁎)۶lia!

Madeline roams about the halls, swishing her head left and right and all around. He's not in homeroom. He's not in the some time, she realized that the school is actually quiet small and doesn't get lost anymore.

 _Where else can he be?_

She leans against the lockers as she presses her forehead against the cool lockers. She touches her chest and feels the pounding of her heart. She sighs, "Is there a place that I haven't checked?" That's when it comes to her mind that the infirmary was a room that wasn't checked! If she runs with all her might, she can make it before lunch ends.

But as she turns on her heel, she's nose to nose with Gilbert. She shifts her body away but the was grasp harshly with his hands. "Well well well...looks like we're alone."

She pulls away from his perverted hands and runs like a bullet. He calls after her, chasing her. Madeline makes her way to the infirmary, "Stay away from me!"

"Why should I!?" he crackles as his red eyes beams with determination, like a lion chasing after a gazelle, closing in closer by the second. He reaches out his hand to the golden, flying locks of her hair. Madeline's fear aches her stomach, wanting to give in. But if there anything that she had learned in mangas, there's one thing for sure:

Girls with short skirts can kick like hell.

So without hesitation, she turn and kicks her leg up, then feeling his body hits against her shoe.

As it turns out, she kicked him in the groin...or somewhere more sensitive than there.

Doing so made Gilbert's face turn into a tomato as his whole body collapse onto his knees of mercy. He wimpers as Madeline's face lights up. "Y-yeah! Don't...mess with girls! Yeah!" This moment gratifies her confidence in standing up to others.

Behind her, she hears a big guffaw bouncing off of the walls that delighted her eyes as she turns and smiles.

It was Alfred, once again smiling.

"Alfred."

She slowly walks up to him as she looks down at the floor shyly, then realizes that deep down she had something to say. Once she reaches his presence, she looks up at him in the eyes. But before she spoke, Alfred interrupts in a quiet voice.

"That was amazing." he says admiringly.

Madeline blushes as she chirps happily, "Thanks, I was aiming for his face but this works too," she turns back at Gilbert.

"A little help here!?" he cried.

"Anyway," Madeline turns back as she hugs him. "I'm glad that you're okay."

Alfred embraces her back, "Madeline." he whispers.

She squeezes him harder, for this was the first time that he says her name correctly. "Mmm hm?"

"I want to let you know that I...I don't want to lose you to a British dude."

She giggles, she then sighs. As then let go of eachother. "There's something I have to tell you."

Alfred nods for her to go on.

"I'm sorry, but I think that sooner or later, I'll move back."

Alfred takes a step back, "What?"

"I...it's complicated but I have to get going to another academy. But I promise to visit!"

Alfred as sighs as he pats her head. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Madeline smiles at him sadly as she caresses his face. She slowly let her body presses against his and relaxes as they they then hug eachother once again.

Though they didn't hook up or ever had their first kiss, their hearts were connected and promise to see eachother again some day.

Meanwhile, Mathew was sent to an all girl's academy last week and arrived hime late that day.

"Welcome home, bro!" Alfred greets with an upbeat attitude with a hamburger shoved in his mouth and mustard pouring down his face. Matthew sighs as he smiles weakly at his twin. Matthew then gives his brother a warm laugh and they greeted each other. "I'm glad to see you again." he whispers to his brother quietly.

"While you were gone

"I've met the most cutest girl in the world!" he confesses to his brother, the first soul he confesses to in fact.

"I met the most inspiring girl in the world." Matthew exchanges his reply with this confession as well.

"Woah, I bet it's awesome to be surrounded by the opposite sex!" Matthew hides his face bashfully as they both bounces onto the sofa in unison as they sigh.

"Matt."

"Yes, Fred?"

"Please."

"Please what?

"Tell me. All about it."

Matthew covers his face as he lets out an entire story of how it all went down.

With a girl named Amelia.


End file.
